Love and War
by MasterKy
Summary: Sequel to The Way Love Flows. Naraku has found an allie in this Sasuke. Can Ash team up with Inuyasha and these new ninja allies to defeat Naraku? And why does Ash feel like someone else may have come when the ninjas appeared. All will be revealed.
1. Epilogue

Prolouge

Saving Misty was both a test of my inner strength and of my love for her. Now that the very foe I had to slay has returned with the assistance of a rouge entity known as Sauske. Inuyasha is back with Kagome and these ninjas Gaara and Sakura may be all the help we get. Either way, I'm not letting him or this Sasuke take her or my children away from me. Love and War, what a mix.


	2. Thinking

Chapter 1 – Thinking

"All you know will be changed forever," chuckled Naraku's voice.

"Everyone has a dark side, knowing how to get it out is the fun part," laughed Sasuke's voice.

The voices laughed in unison as Misty held the kids tight. "You bastards! Come out of hiding and fight!" Inuyasha screamed. Suddenly the laughter stopped. Dead silence came upon us now as we looked around at each other. "Where do you think they were hiding?" Sakura asked. "I don't know," mumbled Gaara. "Let's not worry about that right now, lets all head back to the house," said Misty. The walk felt like it went on forever, long and silent. We arrived at the house, "Ash, Inuyahsa, may I have a word with you?" Gaara asked us. We nodded and followed him around the side of the house.

"Ok you two know this other guy, who is he?" Gaara asked us.

"His name is Naraku.." I started to say.

"He a power hungry demon, he killed Kagome and tried to do the same to Ash's mother and Misty." Inuyahsa interjected.

"If he killed Kagome how is she here?" asked Gaara.

"I wish I could tell you. After I sacrificed myself to save Ash I found myself back in my own lands before Naraku killed Kagome, as if nothing had happened," Inuyasha said.

"Well at least you're here, we are going to need all the help we can get," I proclaimed.

"You are right, this Naraku sounds like a very imposing foe, but he is nothing compared to Sasuke," Gaara mumbled.

"What do you mean by that," Inu and I asked in unison.

"Sauske has the ability to make the darkest part of a person come out. Past the point of just showing it to the point were the dark side takes over," he said with a sigh. "Two of our friends succumbed to this already; we don't know what happened to them after that. We believe he may have them, but even if we found them they have possibly already gone too far," he said.

"So what are his plans here then?" I asked him with worry.

"I really couldn't tell you. He is unpredictable. He could be here for your children or you, only time will tell," he said coldly.

"Well let's get one thing straight, my kids are to not be involved in this. Inu, you and I are the ones who will be taking this fight head on. Sakura, Misty and Kagome can stay and make sure nothing happens to the kids. "Rai! Rai! Raichu!" is all we heard as we saw Raichu coming out of the house towards us. "Yes Raichu you can come too, were going to need all the help we can get.

"All right we need to sit and think of a strategy on how to confront these two. Let's head inside and grab something to eat and talk. The girls should know the plan too," I said to them. They nodded and we walked into the house.

The girls had already made something to eat for the kids and had something sitting out for us too. I sat down and started to eat, with a lot more on my mind than I thought I would.

"All right, Inuyasha, Gaara and I along with Raichu will go out and find Naraku and Sasuke. You three will stay here with the kids incase they come here. We are going to pray that this will not come to pass. I don't a repeat of what happened last time. Does everyone understand what they are doing?" I asked. Everyone nodded their heads.

"All right, we have some guest rooms upstairs so let's get some sleep for tomorrow. We are going to need all the energy we can get." I said to everyone. I took the kids to their room and tucked them into bed and kissed them each on the forehead, "Good night Alisia. Good night Dante. Sweet dreams."

I headed to our room and laid down next to Misty. She had tears in her eyes, "Misty I know you never wanted something like this to happen again but I promise you everything will be alright," I said trying to calm her down. I held her tight and let her cry herself to sleep. I caressed her head and slowly drifted off to sleep as well. Hoping what I told her would actually happen.


	3. Unknown

Chapter 2 – Unknown

I awoke to what looked like my house, but something was different, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I turned to find that Misty was not in bed with me. I started to panic and ran out of the room and checked the other rooms. No one was upstairs, so I bolted down the stairs to discover, nothing.

"Were the hell is everyone?" I asked.

All I heard was a snicker from the darkness. "Did you really think we wouldn't play dirty?" chuckled a familiar voice.

I kept turning trying to find were the voice was coming from but, when I finally spotted the figure, everything went black. "You are such a pathetic worm Ash," chuckled the voice again.

"Sasuke!" I screamed.

"Ash, hand over the Tessaiga, and I'll spare your pathetic life," he snickered.

"Never! Tessaiga belongs to me and me alone!" I yelled into the darkness.

"Tessaiga is my last conquest of power, give it to me now!" he shouted.

"Over my cold dead body," I muttered.

"That can be arranged," Sasuke started to mutter. He paused for a moment, "I wonder how Naraku is dealing with Gaara and Inuyasha?" he asked.

My heart sank at those words.

"You bastards will pay for this, I swear it!" I shouted.

"You are very brave to say such things, considering you can't even tell where I am right now…."

"WIND SCAR!!"

The darkness was lifted by my attack. I saw Sasuke standing there, his eyes wide open. "How did you learn to wield Tessaiga?" he asked me hastily.

"This is just the beginning!" I shouted as I prepared for my next attack. I charged at him but heard something in the distance and I stopped.

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!"

"SAND COFFIN!"

I looked around and finally saw Inuyasha and Gaara fighting Naraku. "You shouldn't hesitate," Sasuke whispered in my ear. At this he punched me in the stomach. I coughed up blood and fell to my knees. "You…you…you bastard…," I muttered.

I slowly began to lose consciousness; "Remember Ash, you will never be safe, and the dark side of the heart always wins…" was all I heard before I collapsed.

I awoke in a sweat, but, I was in my own bed. I looked over to see Misty laying there, sound asleep. "Was that all a dream?" I asked myself. "If only," I heard a voice out in the hall. I got up and opened the door. Gaara and Inuyasha were standing there, "Did you have the same dream too?" they asked me. I nodded.

"Sasuke is pulling out all of his tricks to try and stop us," Gaara muttered.

As Gaara said this I was filled with panic. "The kids!" I screamed. I started to run for the kids' room and I swung the door open. I saw that they were both still lying in bed sleeping. I sigh and walked back to Gaara and Inu.

"So are Sakura and Kagome alright?" I asked.

"They are both fine, Sakura may need a little more attention though when we are gone," Gaara added.

"Whys that?" Inu and I asked.

"Well she's pregnant," Gaara sighed.

Inu and I just looked at each other with mouths gaped wide open. After a minute or two we regained ourselves and looked back at Gaara. "Don't worry Misty is the perfect women for the job and I bet Kagome could help out too," I said to him. Inu started to turn red in the face. Gaara and I chuckled at him for a bit before we headed back our rooms.

I layed down next to Misty and kissed her on the cheek. "Man what a weird night," I laughed to myself. I wrapped my arms around Misty and went back to bed. "Hopefully this time I'm not brutally mauled when I go to bed," I sighed. I drifted off to sleep holding the women of my dreams in my arms.


	4. Prepairing

Chapter 3 – Preparing

I awoke to find Misty still wrapped in my arms. I sighed in relief that nothing had happened while we were sleeping. I nudged Misty a bit and said, "Sweetie its time to get up."

"5 more minutes…" she mumbled back.

"Baby today is the day you know that," I answered back

She rolled over and looked me straight in the eyes. I noticed that she was starting to cry. "Ash, please don't die on me!" She wrapped her arms tight around me and wouldn't let go. "Misty everything will be alright, I promised myself to you, and no one will take that away from you," I calmly said to her. I leaned in to kiss her and she met me in the middle. Our lips made contact and passion ensued. Neither of us wanted to stop it. We then both heard one of the kids yelling. We both chuckled, "I guess it's time for me to get work," said Misty.

Misty hopped out of bed and headed to see what was up while I got prepared. "Raichu!" I yelled. Raichu came running into the room, "Rai?" he looked at me saying. "Today's the day big guy. You ready to save the day again?" I asked him. He responded, "Rai! Rai! Raichu!"

"Good to hear old friend."

I strapped the Tesaiga we walked out of my room to see Gaara standing there with his usual cold look on his face. Sakura was wrapped around him sobbing.

"Gaara please keep safe, I do not want to bring a child into this world if the father is dead," she cried.

"Sakura, I will return," is all he said. He put his hand under her chin and lifted her head up. "If you scream, I will destroy your fears, always remember that," he said to her. She lifted her head to his and kissed him passionately. When Gaara pulled away he reached for his gourd and strapped it to his back. He looked over at me, "It is time."

We all headed downstairs to find Misty, the kids and Kagome waiting.

"Were is Inuyasha?" I asked.

"He already waiting outside, he not one to wait you know," Kagome said.

"Alright then, Gaara are you ready?" I asked.

He simply nodded and headed out the door.

I turned to Misty, "You keep everything held down here, alright?" I asked as I kissed her. Sakura put her hand on my shoulder, "Don't you worry Ash, I'll keep everything safe here. Just make sure you bring my husband back alive," she said with a stern look on her face.

"We are all coming back after this, don't you worry," I said with pride. I bent down and hugged Alisia and Dante. "You kids be strong for mom, ok?" I asked them. They both nodded and gave me a kiss on the cheek. Not a tear fell from their faces. As I rose up I turned and headed for the door.

As I walked outside I let out a huge sigh and started to look around for Gaara and Inuyasha.

"Come on Ash it's time to move out!" I heard Inuyasha yell.

I turned to see him and Gaara standing, waiting. "All right, I've sniffed out where they are, follow me," Inuyasha said.

"IRON REAVER, SOUL STEALER!"

Inuyasha ripped open a hole just like he did before. "Just like old times," I said. Inuyasha chuckled and proceeded into the portal. Gaara nodded at me and headed in. I turned to the house to see Misty standing on the porch. Her eyes were full of tears. She simply nodded at me and I knew she would be alright. I turned to the portal and sighed.

"Here we go again!" I yelled as I hopped into the portal with Raichu chasing in right after me.


	5. Old Rivals

-1Chapter 4 – Old Rivals

When I finally came out on the other side I saw Gaara and Inu walking towards a small hut. "Is this really the place, it looks a little small," I said puzzled.

"Genjustsu, it's an illusion, it bigger on the inside," Gaara said sternly.

We all headed towards the main door. There was a flash of bright light.

"Is that the smell of a mutt that crossed my nose?" asked an unfamiliar voice.

As the light dissipated a form started to appear. The figure was tall and clothed in rags and animal skins. His hair was long and black. His face had what seemed to be purple slash marks on it. His ankles glowed and ominous pink which I could tell was not a good thing.

Inuyasha became very still and silent. He started to form a fist, but kept squeezing until he started to bleed. "Why are you here Koga?" he asked with hatred in his voice.

"To take Kagome of course," he chuckled. He snapped his fingers and a puff of smoke appeared next to him. When it dissipated, Kagome could be seen. Inuyasha started to shake. "You bastard, you better not have laid a hand on her!" he shouted.

"Please, I want her for myself, why would I hurt her," he smirked.

"I'll kill you for this Koga," he grunted.

"Bring it mutt!" Koga shouted.

They charged each other faster than I had ever seen before. They exchanged fist after fist, blow after blow. "So mutt, you've improved a bit since our last encounter. But it's not enough!" Koga screamed. His ankles started to glow brighter. "Take the power of the jewel!"

He kicked Inuyasha straight in the chest. The impact sent Inuyasha flying back. He smacked into a tree and fell to the ground. He started to cough up blood. We ran to help him but he stopped us, "This is my fight, you stay out of it!"

He made his way to his feet, "Koga, this is where you die!" Inuyasha charged him and leaped into the air. Koga followed suit.

"BLADES OF BLOOD!" screamed Inuyasha.

"FIVE THUDER FINGERS!" screamed Koga.

Their blows met and were halted. "You dirty mutt, she is mine!" Koga yelled.

"Kagome is mine, SHE IS MINE!" Inuyasha shouted.

"INUYASHA YOU CAN DO IT!" Kagome screamed.

The same marks on Koga's face started to appear on Inuyasha's.

"You… You can't be..." Koga started to mutter.

"Fear my true power!" screamed Inuyasha. He started to push and began to overtake Koga. The force caused an explosion. Both Koga and Inuyasha flew towards the ground. They both crashed into the ground. They both began to slowly come to their feet.

"I will not let a mutt like you defeat me..." Koga moaned.

"In my pure state, you don't have a choice in the matter," Inuyasha chuckled. At this he leapt at Koga.

"BLADES OF SOUL STEALING!"

Inuyasha whipped his arm at Koga and three large white blades came flying out. They approached Koga with lightning speed. All we heard was Koga let of out a deathly shriek. I turned my head but when the shriek was gone all I turned back to the fight. Koga was still standing there. But he suddenly started to spew blood. He fell into pieces, his entrails and blood spilling everywhere.

"That bastard…" Inuyasha said as he started to collapse.

"INUYASHA!" we all yelled as we ran to him.

Kagome lifted his head onto her lap. "Hunny are you alright?" she asked him.

"I'll be fine, Ash, Gaara, you guys need to keep going. If they have Kagome they must have Sakura and Misty," at this we started to run for the door.

"Ash!" Inuyasha yelled for me.

I turned to him and he said, "Remember, he may even have your children, keep a level head and keep going," he said before he passed out.

"Thank you my friend," I said to him.

I followed Gaara into the unknown. To save my friends, to save my children, to save Misty.


	6. Three's a Crowd

-1Chapter 5 - Three's a Crowd

As we ran down the corridors of the massive building something Gaara said went through my mind.

"Gaara, was he being controlled by Sasuke?" I asked.

"Yes, that was the power I was talking about. Koga was completely controlled by the darkness in his heart," he replied.

"This Sasuke sickens me," I said in disgust.

"Don't worry Ash, today his reign of terror ends," he said sternly.

We finally saw a large door at the end of this endless hallway. "Do you think he's in here?" I asked. "Doubtful, he wouldn't make it this easy to get to him," Gaara replied.

"Alright, Raichu, Gaara, ready?" I asked.

They both nodded and I walked up to the massive door. "Just wait, were coming," I said. I pushed on the door and it flung open as if it weighed nothing and we proceeded in. The room was extremely large.

"It cant be…" Gaara started to mumble.

"What?" I quickly asked.

"I know this place, this is where the Chunnin exams were, but how?" he responded.

I looked over at Gaara to see something surprising. Despite his pure cold attitude and sternness , he was shaking. I didn't know what was causing it but I knew for a fact that it wasn't a good thing. I started to look around the room in attempt to find what was causing this, the I saw it. Sakura was dangling from the ceiling.

"SAKURA!" Gaara yelled as he ran to wear she was.

"Not so fast."

"She is ours now."

I heard the voices but saw no bodies. As I turned to wear Gaara was running a saw something running behind him. "Gaara look out behind you!" I yelled. Gaara quickly sidestepped nearly dodging death. Suddenly the two voices started to take shape. They appeared in front of Gaara with smirks on their faces. As with Koga I did not know these two. One in green, one in orange.

"It's been a long time Gaara, have you finally decided to join us?" asked the two in union.

"Why would I ever join people who surrender themselves to someone, or even let their hearts seep into the very void of darkness!" Gaara said. "Naruto, Lee, why would you do this to yourselves?" he asked.

"Hmph like we need to answer to the likes of you, Lee you can have him," Naruto said.

"Gladly, The 7th Gate, Gate of Wonder, open!" Lee yelled. Lee started to eradiate power, "She is mine Gaara, fear my power!"

But before Lee could even charge Gaara a hand came flying through his chest. Naruto had punched a hole straight through Lee.

"Why Naruto?" Lee desperately asked.

"Sorry Lee, nothing personal, but she's mine," Naruto chuckled as he pulled his arm out. Lee feel to the ground in a pool of his own blood. Naruto shook his arm to get the rest of the blood off, "Man, what a mess, hope you wont look like this Gaara," he laughed.

"You sick son of a bitch," Gaara muttered.

"Talk is for the weak, just try to stop me!" Naruto shouted. Blue energy started to gather in the palm of his hand. "You will feel my power Gaara," he said. Naruto let out a primal roar. Slash marks appeared on his face, his eyes turned blood red, and the blue energy started to turn a crimson red.

"You are a fool to try and wield that much power," Gaara shouted. Gaara started form a ball of sand in his palm. "Mine may no be as powerful as yours but I have something you don't have!" Gaara screamed as he charged Naruto. Naruto darted off at Gaara.

"RASENGAN!"

"RASENGAN!"

There attacks collided and erupted a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared I saw both Gaara and Naruto bloody and barely able to stand. Gaara fell to his knees and coughed up blood.

Naruto began to laugh, "I'll give it to you Gaara, your a lot toughed then you used to be, but, you will die this day…"

"The 8th Gate, Gate of Death, open!" I heard Lee scream.

As the scream subsided Narruto let out a scream of pain. Lee had puched two holes straight through Naruto. His guts started to pour out with pools blood following.

"Why Lee?" asked Naruto desperately

"Nothing personal, but if I cant have her, neither can you," Lee said. As he finished saying this he threw a kunai towards Sakura and cut he down. "Gaara, take care of her, and finish us off," Lee pleaded. Gaara nodded and extended his hand towards them. Sand started to pour out of his gourd and surround Lee and Naruto, swallowing them.

"The Final Technique, The True Sand Coffin!" Gaara closed his hand tight and the sand started to compact and then exploded. Blood and body parts shot out everywhere. Gaara let out a sigh of relief and passed out. Sakura started to get up and upon noticing the disaster let out a horrible scream. When she saw Gaara she ran for him and tried to wake him, "Gaara, Gaara please get up, you promised everything would be alright, please don't leave me," she said with panic in her voice.

Gaara opened his eyes and looked at me. "Ash watch out!" he shouted. I turned around to see Naraku staring me down. "Well now boy, your proving to be more of a nuisance then planned, time to die!" Before Naraku could raise a finger he was blasted down by a bolt of lightning. "Thanks Raichu," I said. Raichu looked at me puzzled. "Wait, if you didn't do it, then who did?" I asked.

We turned to see another figure had entered the arena. Her hair was orange just like Misty's but it wasn't her. "Ash! Use the Tessaiga! Combine with me and Raichu!"

"Alright! Raichu use Thunder on Tessaiga now!"

"RAIIIIICHUUUUUU!"

"THUNDER LANCE TEMPO!"

"Hmph, this should be enough to kill you for good Naraku!" I yelled.

"DIVINE SCAR!"

I swung Tessaiga as hard as I could towards Naraku. The light consumed him. No screams, no blood, he was completely destroyed. I was panting and wheezing. I lifted myself towards the new combatant.

"Why are you here and more importantly who are you?" I asked.

"Me and two of my friends appeared here shortly after you left. We tried to stop this Naraku from stealing your friends but were not quick enough. My friends will be here shortly," She responded.

"And as for who I am, the names Nami, nice to meet ya!"


	7. The Approach

Chapter 6 - The Approach

I finally managed to get to my feet and sheathed Tessaiga. "So where are your friends?" I asked Nami.

"There outside tending to Inuyasha's wounds," she began to say, "And I guess I'll stay here and take care of Gaara," she said.

"No I can do it myself, you need to stay with Ash just in case," Sakura said. "Are you sure?" Nami asked. Sakura nodded, "Its my fault he's this banged up, so I'll take care of him," she said sobbing.

"Alright, Nami lets get going," I said to her. She nodded and we headed down the hallway. We kept running for what seemed like hours. I finally turned to Nami, "So why are you guys here?" I asked. Nami started to stare at the ground and I could see tears start to pour from her eyes.

"That bastard Sasuke came to our island. He stole our friend Chopper from us and killed my friend Sanji. My friend Zolo, my husband Luffy and me tracked him down here. We are here to take Chopper back and make him pay for what he did to Sanji!" she exclaimed.

"Do you know if my children are alright?" I asked.

"There was no one left after the attack, I'm sorry Ash," she sighed.

"It's alright, that monster will pay for what he has done. To my family, Inuyasha's, Gaara's and yours, I swear it," I said.

She wiped the tears from her eyes and lifted her head. Her eyes were full of determination. She started to pick up her pace, faster and faster, soon even I nor Raichu could keep up. "Nami! Wait! I'm out of breath!" I yelled after her.

"We can't rest, we are almost there!" she yelled back at me.

Raichu and I proceeded to pick up our pace until we caught up to her. "Is that an opening ahead?" she asked me. I looked ahead of us and saw a light at the end of the hallway . "I think it is!" I exclaimed.

We kept our pace until we finally reached the entryway. We both looked each other dead square in the eyes. We both took a big breath and stepped into the light. The area we entered was nothing like we imagined. We were in a beautiful meadow. Flowers of every color blooming everywhere. The smell of a creek was in the air. "Could Sasuke really be here?" I asked.

"Yes I can be," replied Sasuke's voice.

We turned were the voice was coming from the see him, that nightmare, standing there. "So Ash you've finally come, I've been waiting," he chuckled. He turned towards Nami, "And I though you would have given up your pursuit of me my dear Nami," he sighed.

"I will never stop until you are…." Nami started to say. Sasuke turned back to me, "Where are Inuyasha and Gaara, could they no handle my minions?" he asked with a snicker.

"Hmph, too bad you don't have any left!" I exclaimed as I unsheathed Tessaiga and charged him.

"Chopper! Now!" Sasuke yelled.

I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my gut. I looked down to see a deer head butting me in the stomach. I was thrown back by the blow. I got my bearings back, and then I saw it. The little deer, with his big hat. Sasuke leaned down next to his ear, "Chopper, its time to wake up."

Chopper started to fidget and foam at the mouth. His eyes became as black as night and he started to heave deeply. "Nami, what happening to him?" I asked frantically.

"Oh no, Monster Point!" Nami screamed.

Chopper grew to colossal size. He pointed his head towards the sky let out a deafening roar of anguish. He lowered his head, making eye contact with us.

"Nami, lets go!" I exclaimed.


	8. The Ultimate Showdown

-1Chapter 7 - The Ultimate Showdown

As I began to charge the monstrous Chopper I unsheathed Tessaiga and readied a Win d Scar.

"WIND SCA…."

Before I could finish my attack Chopper let out a bellowing roar that shook the very ground we stood on. I clasped my hands around my ears and stared towards the ground. I felt as if my head was going to rip in two. When the bellow stopped I looked up, only to see a enormous hand flying towards me. I put the Tessaiga in front of me to try and shield myself from the blow. This was in vain. Chopper's hand hit me with enough force that I was sent flying. When I eventually made contact with the ground again Nami and Raichu came running towards me, "Ash are you alright; Rai?" they asked me.

I started to my feet, "I think I'll be alright, shit he packs a punch," I chuckled.

"We can't fight him alone, in this state he's invincible," Nami said.

"No one is invincible," we heard a voice say.

I saw Nami start to tear up. She turned towards where the voice was coming. There was a green haired man with three swords and a straw hatted man. "Luffy! Zolo!" she scream running towards them. She leaped at the straw hat and kissed him. "Nami, now's not the time for this, we have to deal with Chopper," Luffy said pushing her aside.

"Ash is it? Ready to fight?" Luffy asked me. I made my way to my feet and readied Tessaiga, "Ready when you are."

He turned to Zolo, "You ready buddy?" Zolo unsheathed his swords placing one in his mouth, "I thought you'd never ask," he smirked.

"Alright, we just want to knock him out not kill him, so watch what you do," Luffy said. We all nodded are heads and charged the gigantic Chopper. Zolo charged ahead of us and headed towards Chopper's right leg.

"ONI GIRI" he yelled as he vanished and appeared on the other side of Chopper. Blood started to shoot out of his leg as he fell on his knee, bellowing in pain. "Ash get his other leg!" I heard Luffy scream.

"ADAMNAT BARRAGE" I yelled as I whipped the Tessaiga. Shard after shard started to impale Chopper's left leg until he was brought to his knees. Luffy then leaped into the air and threw his arms way back. Farther that I though a human could.

"GUM GUM DOUBLE BARREL!" he screamed as he flung his arms toward Chopper. His fist hit him straight in the chest and he proceeded to fall backwards. Zolo and I jumped out of the way as the monstrous Chopper crashed into the ground. "What the hell was that!" I exclaimed.

"He ate the cursed Gum Gum Fruit" Zolo started to say. "His body is made of rubber."

"Now Nami!" Luffy yelled. Nami ran towards Chopper's head and opened up a vial. She poured it into his mouth and he started to shake. "What was that?" I asked. "it's a serum to reverse the Monster Point, he will be back to normal here any moment," Luffy said.

As he finished say this Chopper started to shrink, returning to his previously, small, state. Nami picked him up and brought him back to the doorway. "Don't worry Chooper you're going to be alright," she said to him crying.

"Well, well, this is unexpected," Sasuke chuckled. He started unsheathe the sword on his back. He pointed towards a tree to his left. The tree disappeared and Misty and the kids appeared. I started to panic inside. "I will not harm your family unless you are eliminated, it will be more fun for me to have them watch you die then the other way around," he laughed. He raised his blade towards me, "Your shaking, are you scared?" he asked me.

"Ash! You can't lose to this monster!" Misty screamed. The kids joined in, "You can do it dad!"

"Cmon Ash your not giving up on us are you?" I heard familiar voices behind me asking.

I turned to see who it was. I started to tear up myself when I saw who it was. Inuyasha being supported my Kagome and Gaara being supported by Sakura. "Were not done yet," Inuyasja started, "Far from it," Gaara finished. They let off their women are walked towards me. "We got in this mess together, were going to get out of it together," they both said placing their hands on my shoulders. I started to tear up again, "Thank guys, lets finish this."

The let off and stood next to me. Inuyasha started to crack his knuckles while Gaara started pull sand out of his gourd. Sakura walked up to him and tightened her gloves, "I'm in too." Kagome walked up next to Inuyasha and pulled out a bow with a quiver of arrows, "Same here." Raichu jumped up onto my shoulder and sparks started to shoot from his cheeks, "Rai! Rai! Raichu!"

Luffy fixed his hat, Zolo tied a bandana around his head and Nami wiped away her tears. They all looked at me, "You lead, we are all ready when you are," Luffy said. I nodded and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"All right Sasuke, its time for you to die!" I screamed.

He smirked, "Well see."


End file.
